¿Sólo una fecha más?
by Nathy-Marisson
Summary: [Mini-fic] Se acerca San Valentín y Ciudad Luminalia lo sabe, para mala suerte de Alain, todo a su alrededor le dice que debe regalarle algo a Mairin. – No me interesa San Valentín, pero sé qué a Mairin si le interesa. [Especial San Valentin atrasado]
1. Parte 1

Este era un especial de San Valentín, pero salió mucho más largo de lo que me imaginé y no pude dejarlo como One-Shot. Así que hasta ahora quedará como un Two-Shot, y les traigo la primera parte, antes de que llegue otra fecha festiva y me de por escribir algo más. La historia cuenta con 14 paginas y aun no tiene escrito el final, pero está planeado. puede que llegue a las 15 paginas xDD

En fin, les dejo la primera parte y espero que les guste.

* * *

Tipo: Three-shot

Palabras: 3.883 palabras

Advertencias: Esta cosa es larga, muy larga xDD

 _Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores. El contenido de esta historia es por y para fans._

* * *

"¿Sólo una fecha más?"

 _Alain/Allan x Mairin/Manon | Marissonshipping | (c) Pokémon_

El profesor siempre se ponía bastante pesado con estas fechas, y le tocaba a él ir a buscar de sus recados y pedidos para que fuese una sorpresa para Sophie, lo gracioso es que era muy obvio quién iba a buscar dichos regalos y quién los escondía en su habitación hasta la dichosa fecha, no entendía por que no le decía que no.

Y ahora estaba aquí, caminando por las calles de Ciudad Luminalia hacia lo que recordaba como una pequeña tienda de dulces. Pero de seguro ya había cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez que lo vio, muchas cosas en la ciudad cambiaron desde que se había ido a su primer viaje hace ya bastante tiempo.

A Bisharp no le hacía mucha gracia salir a pasear por estas calles, siempre fueron muy ruidosas y el prefiere mil veces estar en el patio del laboratorio donde el silencio era mayor. Había sido obligado a acompañar a su entrenador puesto que Charizard estaba en lo que decía su "día de descanso" y el resto eran o muy grandes para pasear por la ciudad o el clima no los ayudaba -Weavile, principalmente.

– Ni tú ni yo queremos estar aquí – Dijo de pronto Alain, notando el fastidio compartido de ser casi un cartero.

Bisharp dejó escapar un suspiro completamente resignado.

– Pero, ademas de esto, podemos comprar algunos ingredientes para que Mairin prepare pokelitos – Sugirió, miró de reojo notando como la tensión en el cuerpo de su pokémon se iba en cuanto nombro a la entrenadora y pokelitos en una misma oración.

Sonrió para sus adentros, a él también le caería bien un pequeño postre, después de todo, el profesor no le pagaba nada por hacer este encargo especial.

Doblaron en la esquina y lograron ver la tienda que como Alain anticipó, ya no era una pequeña, su estructura había cambiado a ser casi un restaurant, con terraza y dos pisos más, con mesas interiores y exteriores, junto a eso los adornos típicos de las fechas que se acercaban: San valentín.

Se vio obligado a entrar, detrás de él Bisharp con mejor humor por la oferta de antes. La campanita de la tienda sonó y varias de las personas dentro le miraron junto a unos murmullos que el entrenador ignoró por completo, pasó hacia la caja dejando los datos del encargo; una caja de chocolates con licor con formas de pokémon.

No demoraron mucho, el paquete estaba listo para la entrega, él sólo firmó y se lo entregaron en una bolsa muy acorde a la fecha. Bisharp se aguantó la risa al imaginar a su entrenador caminando por las calles con semejante bolsa rosa y con más corazones de los necesarios.

– Disculpe – Fue rápido, hasta él se reiría si se viera caminar con esa ridícula bolsa, la chica que le atendió se le quedó mirando con una sonrisa – Puede cubrir la bolsa con una más normal.

Y lo que debió ser una pregunta, más bien fue una demanda. La chica le miró confundida, pero accedió a poner una bolsa más grande y simple, con el logo del local.

Crisis evitada.

Ya fuera de la tienda, tanto entrenador como pokémon suspiraron aliviados de estar lejos de tanto ambiente empalagoso. Lo que era muy curioso tomando en cuenta la personalidad de Mairin y sus pokémon.

Alain ya emprendía su camino de regreso hasta que Bisharp lo detuvo de improvisto, asumió que sería por los ingredientes de los pokelitos que prometió, pero fue arrastrado hacia un callejón por su pokémon.

– ¿Qué te pasa? – Le regañó Alain, pero su pokémon asomaba la cabeza por el borde de la pared, se ocultaba de alguien. – Bisharp.

El gruñido del tipo siniestro/acero lo tensó, se apegó a la pared y se asomó el rostro para averiguar qué era lo que tenía así a su pokémon. Al segundo de ver de que persona se trataba suspiró para dejar el estrés de lado.

– Serás idiota, es sólo Mairin – Cruzó sus brazos frente a su pecho con bastantes ganas de mandar a la pokeball al pokémon. – Paranoico...

Bisharp negó con la cabeza repetidas veces y volvió a apuntar. Fue cuando el entrenador recordó que ella no le avisó que saldría del laboratorio, generalmente lo trataba de convencer de que salieran por la ciudad y muchas veces lo conseguía, pero este día ella no se lo había pedido. Fue cuando comenzó a sospechar, ¿que hacía aquí, justamente frente a una tienda de este tipo, en estas fechas y sola?

Alain notó que ella no caminaba por la calle, en realidad se había parado frente al local, Bebé era la pokémon que acompañaba a la chica y Chespie estaba adelante de ambas apuntando hacia dentro. La entrenadora asintió y entro al lugar seguida de sus pokémon, el sonido de la campana hizo que Alain volviera a esconderse en el callejón junto a Bisharp.

¿Qué razones tendría ella como para venir específicamente a ese lugar y sin avisarle a él?

– Ella está ocultando algo, me está ocultando algo.

Bisharp bufó mirando a su entrenador susurrar varias cosas que no alcanzó a descifrar por la rapidez con que las decía, y lo único que pudo pensar fue: _¿Quién es el paranoico ahora, eh?_

Alain se asomó por la ventana principal para cerciorarse de que la chica había entrado, en efecto ella realmente estaba ahí, en la caja con la misma chica que hace un momento lo había atendido a él.

Bisharp gruñó, afirmando su cabeza en el vidrio provocando un ligero tintineo alertando a Chespie que estaba dentro de la tienda mirando algunos postres en el aparador de muestras. El pokémon tipo hierva se giró para llevar su vista hacia la entrada principal, Alain se volvió a ocultar en el borde de la pared pero Bisharp no había sido tan rápido, en cambio él seguía mirando por la ventana y quedó así un buen rato, mirando fijamente a Chespie.

– ¿Pasa algo? – Preguntó Mairin al sentir la pata de su amiga en su pierna. La pokémon apuntó a la ventana, pero en cuanto ella giró no vio a nadie que reconociera, solo gente paseando por fuera de la tienda. – Chespie, ¿quieres uno de los postres? Pues ahora no podemos, tenemos cosas que hacer.

La entrenadora suspiró negando con la cabeza por el comportamiento de su pokémon, se supone que era la madura de su equipo, no podía ser que un par de postres tan deliciosos como se miraban esos de ahí... Tal vez, sí compraría algunos para el camino, tenía dinero y se le antojaba probarlos.

– Señorita ¿Puede agregar uno de esos de ahí a la entrega? ¡Aparte del pedido inicial!

Chespie se dio con su pata sobre la frente, no entendía el cómo es que ella... ¡Ah! No importaba ya, seguramente ese Bisharp que vio no era el de Alain, y cumplió con la orden de avisarle si veía al entrenador cerca de ella. Que su entrenadora no lo haya visto no era su culpa ¿no?

– Escucha, hay una razón para que ella no me avisara que iría de paseo sola, y voy a averiguarlo – Alain estaba en el callejón de nuevo, tomando de un brazo a Bisharp mientras lo regañaba un poco – Así que muévete conmigo o regresas a la pokeball ¿Entendiste?

El pokémon asintió, pocas eran las veces que su entrenador ponía una cara como esa, casualmente se refería solo a dos cosas en el mundo, el Team Flare o Mairin. Y está seguro que esta es por esa entrenadora.

El dichoso sonido de la campana se escuchó y alertó a ambos que aún permanecían en el callejón, se apegaron a la pared como la primera vez y asomaron ligeramente su rostro por el borde.

Mairin caminaba con un paquete muy colorido en una mano y un bocadillo dulce en la otra, detrás de ella Chespie y bebé con uno de los mismos entre sus patas. Ella miró a ambos lados y cruzó a la acera de enfrente yendo al lado contrario del laboratorio del profesor Sycamore, parecía que se dirigía al centro pokémon.

Alain y Bisharp cruzaron miradas entre sí y asintieron.

Con bajo perfil y a una distancia prudente de la entrenadora ambos avanzaban por las calles de la ciudad, por la dirección en que ella avanzaba Alain supuso que iba hacia la plaza central de la ciudad, eso le hizo pensar en que el paquete de lo que sea que hubiese comprado podía ser para alguien.

Si fuese un pedido, ella habría ido directamente al laboratorio.

– ¡Sawyer!

Algo se le atoró en la garganta de Alain al escuchar ese nombre, miró hacia donde ella estaba avanzando y justamente en una de las bancas de la plaza de Ciudad Luminalia estaba Sawyer esperándola al parecer. Ella corrió hasta donde el entrenador y le entregó el paquete que ella había comprado hace rato.

Era o para Sawyer, idea que descartó de inmediato, o él se lo había pedido como una entrega para alguien más. Dado que el entrenador hizo una reverencia pequeña y se marchó al poco de eso, asumió que era lo ultimo que pensó. Y pudo tragar lo que sea que se le atorase en su garganta antes.

Bisharp quiso avanzar hasta la entrenadora pero fue detenido por su entrenador.

– Si Sawyer está en Luminalia, significa que Steven también está en la ciudad – Bisharp sólo pudo ponerse algo tenso por ese comentario.

Se le escapó una risa al ver lo serio que se puso Alain con decir el nombre del campeón de Hoenn y junto a toda esta situación con Mairin.

– Definitivamente te meteré en tu pokeball – Amenazó buscando en su bolsillo el objeto.

El pokémon tipo siniestro/acero dio un salto hacia atrás alejándose de él, puso sus cuchillas en modo de defensa y negó lentamente con su cabeza, sus piernas se flexionaron y su cuerpo se inclinó hacia adelante, estaba en posición de batalla.

– No me desafíes – Volvió a amenazar Alain colocando su cuerpo en una posición similar.

– ¿Alain?

Ambos giraron sus rostros hacia la suave voz que nombró al más alto, volvieron a la normalidad fingiendo que no acababan de hacer una ridícula escena de combate entrenador/pokémon en la plaza central de ciudad Luminalia en frente de tantos desconocidos y sobre todo de ella.

No funcionó, ya que tanto Chespie como Bebé no se aguantaron las risas, estallaron un minuto después de haberlos visto. Mairin estaba más confundida así que preguntó.

– ¿Que hacen ustedes?

– De compras – Contestó Alain enseñando el paquete con los chocolates. – ¿Y tú?

– El profesor comentó sobre una tienda que vende los mejores postres de toda la ciudad, incluso de la región y vine a probarlos – Ella puso ambos brazos detrás de su espalda ocultando una pequeña bolsa que el entrenador reconoció por el logo de tal tienda.

Bisharp estaba junto a Chespie y Bebé, bastante molesto pues ambas no podían parar de reír. El pokémon siempre era muy serio para sus cosas, eran contadas las veces en que se le vio de esa manera, _jugando_ junto a su entrenador, mucho menos en publico.

– ¿Vas al laboratorio? – Le preguntó después de una pausa en que ambos miraron a sus pokémon.

– Sip.

Alain movió la cabeza para indicar que fuesen juntos, ella asintió junto a una involuntaria sonrisa en su rostro que él no perdió momento de verla, aunque sea de reojo.

Sin prisa alguna, ellos caminaron por las calles de la ciudad que estaba empapada de adornos de San Valentín, tonos rosas, corazones y chocolates hasta donde la vista alcanzara. Incluso la gente parecía hechizada por el día que se aproximaba, pues cargaban cajas de los mismos tonos o caminaban en pareja muy acaramelados.

Y llegaba a parecer un absurdo mensaje para él justo en este momento. Cómo si estuviese en una estúpida historia temática de San Valentín y todo el escenario le gritara en la cara que debía ser igual de cariñoso con la chica que caminaba a su lado.

Sintió la mirada de Bisharp junto a la palabra "paranoico" que surgía de la "voz" de su pokémon, aunque el no abriera la boca aún.

– Y... – Mairin hizo una pausa para avanzar un poco más delante de Alain y caminar frente a él – ¿Que hay en esa bolsa?

Precisamente eso era lo que él quería preguntarle sobre el paquete de antes. Desechó la idea y mantuvo la calma.

– Un pedido del profesor.

– Oh... – ¿Por qué sonaba decepcionada?

– Espera, – De pronto recordó que aun no terminaba de ir por el pedido del profesor – aún debo pasar a otro lugar.

– ¿Otro más? – Ella estaba reprimiendo su risa.

– No has visto al profesor cuando no le recojo estos paquetes – Respondió Alain cruzándose de brazos, y aunque ella seguía con ganas de reírse en su cara se las aguantó.

– ¿Qué lugar es?

– Una florería.

Mairin rodó los ojos.– Chocolates y flores, que original.

– Creí que te gustaban esas cursilerías.

– Me gustan los detalles, pero hay cosas mejores que unos simples chocolates y flores, sobre todo cuando ambas se usan de igual forma cuando uno de ellos hace algo realmente mal.

Alain la miró largos minutos descifrando si era una broma o si ella había visto algo similar. Luego recordó que en una de sus más recientes discusiones él se había disculpado con un ramo de flores, aunque en el momento parecía lo mejor del mundo justo ahora sonaba ridículo si lo decía con ese tono.

– Pero eso no aplica al profesor Sycamore ¿no?

– Supongo.

Bisharp miró a Bebé y a Chespie, sin saber si interrumpir la conversación o seguir en tierra de nadie entre ambos entrenadores.

– ¿Me acompañarás a la florería o quieres seguir regañándome por algo que pasó hace un mes?

– La florería, no quiero que la señorita Sophie se quede sin su regalo para mañana.

Y con eso ambos comenzaron a caminar seguidos de sus pokémon a una distancia prudente, después de todo ellos entendían que las fechas podían ayudar en algo a la relación de sus entrenadores.

La florería no estaba muy lejos de su ubicación, y al igual que la pastelería de hace rato, ya no era una tienda pequeña, contaba con un ante jardín amplio y más pisos. Junto a, obviamente, los adornos de San Valentín.

– Esto se está volviendo molesto.

– Las fechas Alain, deja de quejarte y entremos – Y por razones que Alain no buscó ella lo tomó del brazo obligándolo a entrar.

Otro sonido de campana y un empalagoso olor a flores los recibió, Bisharp estornudó, muy dulce para su nariz, Chespie y Bebé parecían muy felices en aquel ambiente. Alain se adelantó hasta la caja, entrego un papel pequeño con los datos del profesor, y al poco rato le trajeron una canasta con pequeñas flores y una tarjeta.

Al confirmar la entrega la canasta fue metida en una caja, Alain la recibió y firmó la entrega. Al momento de dar vuelta notó como Mairin tomaba unas coronas de flores sintéticas y la colocaba en la cabeza de Bisharp que poco podía hacer contra tres hembras en una florería.

– Deja al pobre.

– ¡Se ve adorable! – Se defendió ella.

– No estoy negando eso, pero creo que a él no le gusta verse _adorable –_ Tomó la corona de flores y la volvió a dejar en su respectivo lugar notando el alivio en su pokémon.

– Esas coronas de flores tienen descuento por estar fuera de temporada – Dijo de pronto una de las empleadas que se acercó a ellos con una notable sonrisa de " _cómpralo_ ".

Los ojos de Mairin y Bebé se iluminaron y apuntaron al entrenador con mucha ilusión, fue cuando él sintió un pequeño dolor en la billetera. Esta compra no estaba en su presupuesto.

Para cuando salieron de la tienda, las tres féminas estaban a la cabeza del grupo con sus respectivas coronas de flores como si fueran la cosa más divertida del planeta. El entrenador sólo quería llegar al laboratorio antes de que a ella se le ocurriera otra cosa y él no pudiese negarse.

Bisharp sintió un gran alivio cuando estuvieron a una cuadra del laboratorio del profesor, si hubiese sido su pre evolución no habría dudado en correr hacia el lugar y alejarse lo más posible del peligro femenino que representaban ellas tres, pero guardó su ansiedad bajo su inexpresivo rostro de tipo siniestro/acero.

El profesor Sycamore los recibió en la puerta con una enorme sonrisa, a cambio de todo eso Alain estampó una boleta en su pecho. La bolsa y la caja las dejó a su lado, continuó caminando hacia dentro del laboratorio sin mirar la cara de confusión del mayor.

– Creo que no le gustan estas fechas – Rió Mairin sabiendo de ante mano aquello.

– Muchas fechas no le gustan, ya perdí la cuenta – El profesor se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. – ¿Y esas coronas de flores?

– Regalo de Alain, estaban en oferta.

– Eso es nuevo. – El profesor parecía un poco sorprendido por eso, pero lo dejó de lado, por ahora sus regalos eran más importantes que aquel detalle de su asistente.

Mairin entró al laboratorio junto al profesor Sycamore seguidos de Chespie y Bebé, en algún momento Bisharp había desaparecido del radar de ella, sin que se diera cuenta.

En el comedor del laboratorio donde había bastante ruido, cosa extraña tomando en cuenta que habían más pokémon que personas en el lugar. Mairin apresuró el paso hasta ahí notando que Steven ya estaba ahí.

– ¡Woah, Steven! – Se alegró ella, corrió hasta delante del hombre con una enorme sonrisa. – Me alegra verte, ¿vienes por las fechas?

– Algo así, – Steven miró de reojo al entrenador de Hoenn, luego volvió a mirar a la entrenadora – Sawyer y yo quisimos tomar un pequeño descanso.

– Hace un tiempo que no los veía, hola Sawyer.

– Hola Mairin, ha pasado un tiempo.

– Y – Dijo para llamar la atención de la entrenadora nuevamente.- Sé de buena fuente que aquí para las fechas hacen una especie de espectáculo.

– Luminalia hace espectáculo por muchas cosas – Rió Mairin.

– Hay que aprovechar esos eventos.

– Usted quiere algo distinto a lo que ofrece el señor Wallace – Comentó Sawyer concentrado en un pequeño libro sobre batallas.

– ¡Ajem! – Steven carraspeó – Wallace es un muy buen amigo, y algo extravagante, pero ese no es el tema.

Sawyer rodó los ojos y volvió a tener su atención en su libro. Mairin trató en vano de reprimir su risa por el cambio en la faceta del mayor.

– Para ser el Campeón de Hoenn, pasas mucho tiempo en Kalos. – Alain entró a paso lento a la sala de estar acercándose al grupo. Su voz interrumpió las risas reprimidas de Mairin y Sawyer, atrayendo la atención de los tres que estaban en la sala.

– Alguien está de mal humor. – Comentó Steven cruzándose de brazos.

– Tuvo que hacer recados hoy, y las fechas... – Se disculpó Mairin.

– Mairin, no cuentes eso. – Gruñó el chico a lo que ella miró hacia otro lado riendo.

El profesor Sycamore apareció en la sala para darles la bienvenida al grupo completo, después de unas palabras los invitó a la mesa, tal parece que se habían reunido justamente a la hora del almuerzo.

La conversación pasó desde las horas de trabajo del profesor hasta la travesía de Steven por encontrar información sobre el megalito, el como comenzó a trabajar junto a Sawyer en el proyecto y de paso ayudarle a ser un mejor entrenador, para llegar a los avances en el viaje de Alain y Mairin por la Charizartida X para el Charizard de Alain.

– Limpiamos gran parte de la región de Kalos en su búsqueda. – Una de las razones por las que habían hecho la parada en el laboratorio era para esto. – Pero no hay mucho rastro de ella.

– Encontramos otras, como la Blastoisita y recordé una de tus batallas – Interrumpió Mairin.

– Si, la recuerdo – Alain se llevó un trozo de comida a la boca.

– ¿Has pensado ir a Hoenn? – Preguntó Sawyer, Steven apoyo la idea.

– Mairin quiere participar en la Liga Kalos, así que por ahora nos quedaremos.

– Hoenn es una buena opción – Volvió a hablar Mairin – Ahí también hay Mega piedras por... razones creo.

– Sí, puede ser – Usó su tenedor para apuntar a la nariz de Mairin, a modo de advertencia – Tú deberías concentrarte en entrenar.

– ¡Estoy desidia a evolucionar! – Ella levantó las manos con energía.

– Tus pokémon, ya te lo dije, los que evolucionan son tus pokémon. – Le corrigió Alain rodando los ojos y ocultando una minúscula sonrisa.

– ¡Eso ya lo sé! – Se quejó ella cruzándose de brazos – Es una metáfora.

– Una muy mala.

– ¿Los dejamos solos? – Preguntó Steven interrumpiendo la charla de los chicos.

– ¡Steven! – Se quejó Mairin.

Las risas del resto no se hicieron esperar dejando a Mairin un poco avergonzada pero ya acostumbrada a esos comentarios del Campeón de Hoenn. El siguiente en hablar fue Sawyer, contando sobre un nuevo enfrentamiento después de su corto entrenamiento con Steven y como eso había ayudado y mejorado mucho sus habilidades de combate.

La tarde pasó bastante tranquila a pesar del enorme grupo que visitaba el laboratorio del profesor, en esa época del año no habían muchos aspirantes que llegasen por su primer pokémon así que las tareas de Sycamore eran muy livianas, sólo necesitaba revisar los últimos informes que le trajo Alain y Mairin sobre la ultima Mega Piedra que hallaron.

– Esto es interesante, Alain ¿Me estás escuchando?

– Si, lo hago.

Alain mantenía la mirada fija en la ventana, escuchando a penas lo que el profesor le decía, ahora mismo tenia una cosa más importante en mente.

– No lo haces – Suspiró pero en cierto modo se aliviaba de que algo más estuviese en su cabeza – ¿Discutiste con la pequeña Mairin?

– No es sobre ella.

– Ajá – Sycamore ojeó el informe sin mucho interés.

Por la ventana se podía ver como Mairin perseguía a Bisharp para ponerle una corona de flores, el pobre pokémon trataba a duras penas de alejarse de la chiquilla, pero fue acorralado por Charizard y Tyranitar que de alguna forma cooperaban con ella.

– Es sobre la fecha – Aclaró finalmente.

El profesor lo miró esperando a que se explicara mejor, Alain divagó unos minutos queriendo evadir el tema pero, aprovechando que ambos estaban solos asumió que era lo mejor.

– No me interesa San Valentín, pero sé qué a Mairin si le interesa.

– Obviamente – Comentó el profesor levantando los hombros. – Regalale algunas flores, a las chicas como ella les gustan esas cosas.

– No, sabe que no soy de regalar esas cosas – Negó, ademas de omitir que una vez lo intento y las cosas no salieron bien.

– Entonces...

– Supongamos que quiero darle algo. – Suspiró bajando los hombros, no creía hacerse problema por esta estúpida fecha – Pero no le tomo el peso a la fecha y ella lo sabe perfectamente.

Sycamore se puso a pensar en eso. Vio el rostro preocupado de su asistente, pero terminó levantando los hombros restándole importancia.

– ¿Y? Lo que importa sigue siendo la intención. Y asumiré que tu intención es hacerle un regalo a Mairin, eso es todo.

El campeón de Kalos suspiró recostando su cuerpo en el respaldo de la silla. Pudo escuchar la risa del profesor por verle en ese estado, y se arrepintió de haberle contado todo esto. Más consejo daba Sawyer o Sophie en estas cosas que Sycamore.

– Es más complicado que eso. – Alain se rindió y dejó el tema de lado.

– Tú te complicas más en estas cosas.

* * *

* Sobre los pokelitos de Mairin, hace referencia a la historia de ImTeklay "Guardaespaldas" Me gusta la idea de que ella prepare pokelitos que encanten a los pokémon de Alain. (Está en wattpad)


	2. Parte 2

Alguien ya pegeme, se supone que esto es un two-shot, ¡De dos partes! ¿por que se me alargo tanto esta mierda? xDD Me emocioné con el especial. igual hace tiempo que no escribía cosas tan largas con ellos, estaba muy acostumbrada a los one-shot y drabbles.

Ustedes estarán felices ¿no? ¡Más Marissonshipping para leer!

* * *

Tipo: Three-shot

Palabras: 1.592 palabras

Advertencias: Esta cosa es larga, otra vez xDD

 _Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores. El contenido de esta historia es por y para fans._

* * *

 **" ¿Sólo una fecha más?"**

 _Alain/Allan x Mairin/Manon | Marissonshipping | (c) Pokémon_

.

 **P** ara el otro día, cuando las cosas estaban más relajadas, más o menos antes del desayuno. El grito de alegría de Sophie reunió al grupo en la sala de estar, el profesor le había hecho entrega de la canasta con flores y la caja de chocolates.

Había una mesa de centro con un bello mantel rojo, la mesa estaba servida para dos personas y esa fue la señal para que el resto se retirara gran parte del día del laboratorio y dejar a la pareja a solas, fue un día libre para los asistentes y una visita obligatoria a Luminalia por parte del cuarteto en el mismísimo día de San Valentín.

Si el día anterior para Alain era empalagoso, este día las cosas daban diabetes de la crónica, el ceño fruncido del entrenador no quiso irse en gran parte de la mañana. Solo aumentando con las risas de Steven, Sawyer y Mairin por eso.

– ¿Y si pasamos a la plaza central a comer algo? – Sugirió Sawyer.

Ya con un destino en específico, el grupo caminó -a prisa por culpa de Alain- hacia el centro de la ciudad, el lugar estaba adornado con muchas flores y globos por la fecha.

– Parece que alguien quiere fastidiar a Alain – Susurró Steven hacia Mairin. El chico miraba con mucha rabia los globos con forma de corazón que estaban enterrados en los pastos de la plaza.

Mairin rió por lo bajo y fue hasta el chico para calmar su animo, vio ayer por la ventana como él y el profesor conversaban de algo que dejó a Alain algo fastidiado, no supo qué exactamente, no preguntó pues el entrenador no parecía de humor como para sus preguntas. Lo dejó pasar y hoy notó que tal vez esa conversación no le había ayudado tanto y solo empeoraba su estado de animo.

¡Nada que un paseo entre amigos no solucionase! Se dijo a sí misma. Lastima que Alain tuviese otra cosa en la cabeza.

– Bueno chicos, yo los dejo aquí – Y Sawyer, como queriendo irse rápido, se despidió del grupo caminando para atrás. – Debo ver a alguien.

– ¿A alguien? – Preguntó Steven sorprendido. El chico asintió varias veces sin querer responder más cosas.

– ¡Ah! No me digas que tú…

– ¡Es sólo una conocida! – Le interrumpió. ¿Desde cuando su piel era roja como la flama de un Charizard?

– Iba a decir amiga – Rió Mairin cubriéndose la boca. Sawyer sabía que no era cierto.

– Debes presentarnos a tu _conocida_ – Steven no perdió oportunidad.

– Señor Steven, por favor – Se quejó el entrenador de Hoenn, bastante avergonzado. – Por esto es que nos les dije nada.

– Así que, ¿Lo que fui a buscar ayer era para tu conocida? – Preguntó Mairin. Mientras que Alain dejó de hacer mal de ojo a los adornos y puso más atención en la conversación.

– Esa pregunta sobra Mairin – Se quejó Sawyer.

Steven comenzó a hablar con su pupilo más en privado. Mairin se quedó al margen pues esto ya era tema del lado _paterno_ del campeón, se acercó hacia el entrenador con una sonrisa.

– ¿Te lo imaginas? Sawyer y una chica, de pronto quiero conocerla – Se sentó en una de las bancas cercanas y movía sus pies cono una niña pequeña.

– Tarde o temprano, supongo – Comentó él acomodándose en la banca, se cruzó de brazos y miró a Mairin varios minutos.

– Te pasa algo.

Ambos saben que no es una pregunta, ella no pretende que lo sea pues le está exigiendo que le cuente, él sabe que no podrá contestar un simple _no,_ pues comprende que esa frase es un "se que te sucede algo, ahora quiero que me lo digas"

– ¿Quieres algo para San Valentín? – Soltó mirando hacia el suelo.

– No necesariamente.

Alain subió la vista, miró a Mairin con algo de sorpresa y un peso invisible se evaporó de su espalda.

– ¿Enserio?

– No lo necesito, no es mi cumpleaños o navidad, es sólo San Valentín – Ella subió los hombros restándole importancia al asunto. Continuó moviendo los pies bajo la banca esperando a que Alain volviera a hablar.

El chico medito sus palabras con cuidado, tratando de buscar algún insistió de que en el fondo quería algún detalle, no lo encontró, a pesar de que ese "no necesariamente" no es una negación absoluta tampoco el "No lo necesito". ¿Debía insistir? ¿Ella esperaba que él le diese algo de todas formas?

– Alain, deja de pensarlo tanto – Su regaño lo sacó de sus pensamientos. – Si te digo que no quiero nada, es por que no quiero nada.

Alain suspiró, después de apreciar unos segundos el rostro de Mairin haciendo una mueca se levantó de la banca y se paró en frente de ella.

– Vamos a comer algo, pero no te pagaré nada, sino sería un regalo – Sonrió de lado esperando a que ella se levantara.

– No necesito tu dinero, y así puedo comprarme lo que me dé la gana – Aceptó ella dando un pequeño e innecesario salto para levantarse de la banca y quedar al lado del entrenador.

Ambos rieron un poco frente a su no-cita de San Valentín. Pero para cuando se dieron cuenta, ni Sawyer ni Steven estaban cerca de ellos, ella miró hacia todos lados que pudo en menos de un minuto pero no vio rastro del par de Hoenn.

– Dónde se habrán metido.

A decir verdad era mejor, por lo menos para Alain. Así no tenían que invitar a Steven a su no-cita y Sawyer se salvaba de ser cuestionado por ella y por el campeón de Hoenn. Todos ganaban algo.

– Ambos son grandes y no se van a perder por la ciudad – Le calmó él.

– Es verdad… – Dejó de lado el tema sin estar muy segura. – Después de la comida, ¿Me ayudas a entrenar?

– Claro.

Los entrenadores comenzaron a caminar hasta algún local de comida no muy caro para las billeteras de ambos, perdiéndose entre las parejas que caminaban acarameladas por las calles de Ciudad Luminalia.

.

.

.

 **P** ara cuando volvieron al laboratorio, el profesor y Sophie ya estaban de vuelta en sus oficinas, muy concentrados en sus respectivos trabajos, la casa estaba desordenada y ya no se veía rastro del desayuno de esta mañana ni del almuerzo que seguro habían tenido a solas.

– Se tardaron mucho – _Saludó_ el Profesor Sycamore. – ¿Y el resto?

– ¡Sawyer tiene novia! – Contestó Mairin exagerando otra vez.

– Dijo que era una conocida o hasta una amiga – Aclaró Alain ante la cara de sorpresa del profesor – No es necesario que sea su...

– ¡A otro Growlithe con ese hueso de Cubone! – Reclamó Mairin, aunque el entrenador quedó más desconcertado por el refrán – Si fuese para una amiga no me habría pedido a mi que fuera y que no le cuente a nadie.

– No me sorprende eso – Se cruzó de brazos y sonrió levemente – Steven y tú lo llenaron de preguntas cuando se enteraron.

– P-Puede que sea verdad.

– Lo es – Aseguró Alain.

– Pero quiero saber quién es. – Insistió ella haciendo un puchero – ¿No tienes curiosidad? Y usted profesor.

Ella buscó apoyo en el adulto el cual estaba más entretenido mirando como ese par discutía, se encogió de hombros y miró a Mairin con una sonrisa en el rostro.

– Pienso que esto es cosa de Sawyer – Le restó importancia al asunto. Ella no estaba muy contenta con la respuesta.

– Eres una entrometida.

– Déjame – Mairin le dio una palmada en el hombro mientras reía un poco.

– Vamos, tenemos que entrenar.

Alain comenzó a avanzar por el laboratorio para ir al patio a buscar a sus pokémon, pensaba seriamente a cual de ellos elegir para el entrenamiento y que no fuese muy alto de nivel para los pokémon de Mairin, necesitaba uno que pudiera medir su fuerza en combate.

Hasta que el Profesor detuvo a ambos a mitad de camino.

– Esperen – El hombre estaba confundido – ¿No se darán un descanso? Por las fechas.

– Profesor a usted es el único que le importan estas fechas. – Alain volvió a caminar sin esperar algún comentario de su parte.

– Lo siento profesor, pero debo hacerme más fuerte – Se disculpó ella caminando hacia atrás – ¡Nos vemos a la hora de la cena!

– Ya le estas robando las frases a Alain, me pregunto cual será la siguiente.

Un tono de picardía detuvo el paso de Alain que volteó de inmediato a encarar al profesor. Primero, no comprendió a que se debía ese tono, hasta que la mirada de Sycamore viajó de él hasta Mairin y elevó su cejas.

– ¿La siguiente? – Ella estaba en medio de ambos confundida, como casi siempre que el profesor colocaba esa cara.

Sycamore amplió su sonrisa y Alain entendió por qué uso ese tono. Sentía como los colores se le subían a la cara, si seguía ahí con _ese_ ella podría enterarse de cosas que no debía.

Bajo esa situación solo se le ocurrió dar vuelta.

– ¡M-Mairin, deja de perder el tiempo! – Le gritó mientras caminaba a grandes zancadas hacia el patio para entrenar y alejarse del profesor.

– ¡Ya voy! – Contestó ella, con otra duda clavada en la cara – Oye ¿Por que te enojas?

– Apurate – Gruño Alain ya muy lejos de la entrada.

– Si, Si… – Optó por no preguntar, otra vez. Más tarde lo haría y de paso le preguntaría al profesor a qué se refería con eso de "la siguiente frase" ¿Por qué nunca le explicaban sobre esas cosas?

Aquella extraña expresión en el rostro del profesor Sycamore no se borró hasta que perdió de vista a Mairin por el pasillo que lleva hasta el patio. Lo que permaneció hasta la tarde fue su sonrisa de satisfacción al ver como ellos mantenían su propio ritmo en su relación.

* * *

* No recuerdo si coloque algún headcanon en esta arte XDD


	3. Parte 3

¡Ah! Ya está finalizado. Ya tienen la parte final de su "especial de San Valentín" y se esperan otro para el otro año xD ya se me pasó el "White Day" así que ni modo, la siguiente fecha no sé cual es.

* * *

 **Tipo:** Three-shot

 **Palabras:** 4.625 palabras

 **Advertencias:** Muy largo, pero ya es el final

 _ **Disclaimer:** Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores. El contenido de esta historia es por y para fans._

* * *

 **" ¿Sólo una fecha más?"**

 _Alain/Allan x Mairin/Manon | Marissonshipping | (c) Pokémon_

 **M** uy entrada la tarde, cuando el sol se ocultaba dejando a la ciudad iluminada por los focos de la misma. Steven había llegado hasta hace sólo unos minutos, después de una larga charla con su padre sobre su extendida estancia en Kalos, necesitaba descansar un poco de esos temas y apagar su cerebro.

Minutos después en que él se dejó caer sobre el sofá de la sala, apareció Sawyer con una sonrisa y bastante cansado.

– Señor Steven – Saludó entrando a la sala.

– Te escapaste, chico listo – Le regaño aunque estaba riendo.

– Usted también desapareció después de escuchar lo que planeaban esos dos – Se defendió el entrenador. – No es bueno ser mal tercio.

– Con ellos menos.

Sawyer se sentó en el sofá de al lado para descansar igualmente. Hubo un silencio en la sala, uno relajante para el día que habían tenido ambos hasta que la voz de Mairin entrando a la sala rompió ese silencio.

– Creo que necesito un nuevo compañero en el equipo – Indicó ella – ¿Qué piensas de un tipo psíquico?

– Es una buena opción – Apoyó Alain que caminaba a su lado – Podemos ir por uno antes de ir al siguiente gimnasio.

– ¡Yey!

Fue cuando notaron a Steven y Sawyer en la sala, Mairin fue la primera en saludarlos efusivamente, seguida de Alain que hizo un gesto con la cabeza y antes de que ella volviera a inundar al chico con preguntas sobre su salida el profesor llega por una llamada dirigida a la entrenadora.

– Mairin – Interrumpe mientras hace un signo con la mano simulando un teléfono – es tu hermana.

– ¡Olvidé llamarla esta mañana! – Grita, y corre de inmediato hasta el teléfono del laboratorio. Sycamore sonríe ante eso y voltea a ver a los que quedaron en su sala.

– En un momento comeremos algo y nos prepararemos para salir. – Y con ese anuncio él se retira a terminar su trabajo acumulado.

– ¿Mairin tiene hermana? – Se atreve a preguntar Sawyer, después de compartir una mirada confundida con Steven, sus miradas van directamente al entrenador de Kalos.

Alain se encoge de hombros y asiente. Respuesta que no satisface a los de Hoenn.

– ¿Y quién es? – Reitera esta vez Steven.

– No la conozco en persona. – Contestó sin mucho interés y Steven recordó lo difícil que es sacarle información o conversar con él sobre temas que no fuesen la mega evolución.

Los pasos de Mairin se volvieron a escuchar entrando a la sala, y ellos se enteraron de que era ella por el quejido en la entrada, seguido de una risa de vergüenza.

– Casi cumplo récord hoy – Comentó sentada en el suelo. Alain rodó los ojos. – ¡Eso no es lo importante! ¡Sawyer! ¿Conoces a mi hermana?

– ¿Tu hermana? Ni si quiera sabía que tenias una – Se defendió el entrenador.

– Es que ella quiere hablar contigo – Susurró Mairin confundida.

– Mairin, levantate del suelo – Se quejó Alain tomándola de un brazo.

– Ups, cierto, cierto. – Cuando estuvo de pie por fin y agradeció con la mirada al chico, su rostro volteo a mirar a Sawyer – Ven, aún está al teléfono.

Y así, todos quienes estaban en la sala siguieron a Mairin hasta el teléfono del laboratorio, a diferencia de los que estaban en el Centro pokémon, este tiene la pantalla mucho más grande, no había que estar sosteniendo un aparato para que transmitiera la voz, sino que el micrófono captaba las voces cercanas al mismo.

– Aquí está – Señaló Mairin a Sawyer mientras miraba a la pantalla.

En ella, una chica de cabello rojizo muy parecido al de Mairin, de ojos rojos y piel clara saludaba con una sonrisa al grupo que llegaba.

– Sawyer, saliste muy rápido, no dejaste que me despidiera – Trató de que fuese regaño pero estaba muy entretenida con la cara de sorpresa del muchacho.

– A-Aria – Dijo a penas – Es que estabas rodeada por la prensa y cuando llegaron tus guardaespaldas me dijeron que me fuese.

La chica hizo un puchero. – Ellos siempre se ponen así cuando quiero salir sola.

– Así que, sí la conoces – Mairin se cruzó de brazos encarando al chico.

– Tal parece – Rió él, aunque la entrenadora no parecía muy feliz.

– Aria, por que no me dijiste.

– Nunca preguntas sobre los chicos con los que salgo – Se defendió la mayor restándole importancia.

– ¿Están saliendo? Ya dejaste de pensar solo en la corona.

– Touché – Murmuró Aria. Dejó de lado la conversación con su hermana, su atención se fue directo a su _amigo_ – Sawyer, sólo quería despedirme como se debe, cuando vuelvas de visita a Kalos no dudes en llamarme.

– Muy bien, gracias Aria – El chico hizo una pequeña reverencia hacia la pantalla.

– Ahora si me disculpan – Esta vez, Aria miraba en dirección a Alain – Quisiera hablar con mi hermanita a solas.

Alain se marchó de la sala tan pronto ella terminó la oración, Steven le siguió al minuto después, finalmente, Sawyer salió del lugar dejando a las hermanas a solas.

– Deja de ser así con Alain – Le regañó Mairin, en cuanto la puerta se cerró.

– Es sólo un juego, no te lo tomes tan a pecho – Le restó importancia ella.

Mairin dejó escapar un suspiro, pensar que la imagen de inspiración que su hermana reflejaba como la Reina de Kalos contrastaba bastante con lo sobre protectora y caprichosa que llegaba a ser algunas veces.

– ¿Te dio algo para San Valentín? – Preguntó después de unos largos segundos en que su hermanita no la miraba.

– No.

– ¿Eh? – Enmudeció un momento – ¡¿De verdad?!

– No es tan importante – Se quejó Mairin después de ese grito.

Aria parpadeó, miró atentamente a su hermana para ver algún rastro de duda o decepción, lo que sea. Hasta donde recordaba, ella fantaseaba con que algún chico le regalase cosas en esas fechas cursis de pareja, fue así durante casi toda su niñez. Pero no lo encontró.

– Vaya… Esto es nuevo – Dijo acomodándose en su silla.

Mairin se cruzó de brazos alzando una ceja.

– Ya no soy una niña – Se enorgulleció.

– Solo han pasado meses – Rio Aria mirando hacia otro lado.

– Oh, cállate.

La risa de Aria fue instantánea, seguida casi de inmediato por Mairin. Los siguientes temas fueron bastante triviales, sobre el viaje de Mairin, las nuevas presentaciones de Aria y como quería añadir un pokémon más a su repertorio, casualmente su hermanita igual deseaba agregar un nuevo tipo a su equipo, así que terminaron charlando sobre pokémon que les podrían convenir a ambas para sus actuales caminos.

.

.

.

La llamada de Aria se alargó lo suficiente como para que la cena se preparara y se sirviera en la mesa, no era mucha pues había programada una salida a ver el espectáculo de Ciudad Luminalia en conmemoración a San Valentín, fecha que por lo demostrado estos últimos días, la misma gente adoraba.

Se alistaron en cuanto terminaron de cenar, le dieron de comer a los pokémon, limpiaron un poco el laboratorio y una hora antes del espectáculo, ya todos debían partir a la Torre Prisma.

Sophie estaba frente a la puerta de salida esperando al resto. Ella está lista para salir, no así el grupo de chicos que la acompañaría, ¿quien se tarda tanto en arreglarse?

Steven fue el primero en aparecer, se notaba algo preocupado y serio, cuando llegó al lado de la mujer cambió su faceta de inmediato por una más alegre y tranquila. Ella no preguntó, por ahora.

– ¿Y el resto?

– Parece que saldrán a una cita, se demoran mucho. – Se quejó Sophie.

Él dejó escapar una pequeña risa. Segundos después aparece Sawyer seguido de Mairin quien volvía a inundarlo con preguntas en relación a su hermana.

– Nos conocimos hace tiempo, antes de que comenzara la Liga Kalos – Soltó el entrenador.

– Si, eso ya me lo dijo ella, – Le regaño, se mantuvo cruzada de brazos, estaba más molesta por la curiosidad del tipo de relación que mantenían ellos que el hecho de que su hermana no le dijera nada – Lo que quiero saber es…

– Mairin, deja al pobre chico. – Le interrumpió Sycamore colocando su mano sobre su hombro.

– Pero, profesor. – Se quejó Mairin.

Sawyer aprovechó para alejarse de la entrenadora y acercarse más a la puerta de salida.

– Él no hace preguntas sobre tú y Alain. – Argumentó el hombre con toda confianza y Mairin sólo hizo un puchero.

– Hablando sobre tú y Alain – Interrumpió Sophie con notable curiosidad– ¿Como van ustedes?

– Bien… – Respondió ella por inercia – ¿Sobre qué?

– Ustedes, y San Valentín… – Resaltó la mujer acercándose. Mairin la miró confundida, pero manteniendo una leve sonrisa.

– Regalo – Dijo directamente Sophie.

– Oh, eso, no me dio nada – Mairin amplió su sonrisa, muy tranquila.

– ¿Ah?

– ¿Es enserio? – Preguntó Steven, concentrándose en la conversación, al igual que el profesor y Sawyer.

– La corona de flores de ayer no cuenta – Apuntó Sycamore como dato, aunque no estaba seguro – ¿O sí?

– No lo creo – Aseguró Mairin de inmediato – No era un regalo. Y le dio uno a Chespie y Bebé. – Ella se encogió de hombros restándole importancia a su pequeño capricho de ayer.

Steven sólo pudo dejar ir otra risa pero más decepcionado que antes, Sawyer negó levemente y tanto Sophie como Sycamore parecían algo molestos con esa respuesta.

– Se comportan como niños – Murmuró Sophie bastante malhumorada.

Justo en ese momento el ultimo del grupo que llegó fue Alain, abrochándose un abrigo oscuro. Sintió las miradas de los presentes y no pudo evitar parar en seco sin comprender del todo lo que sucedía, miro a cada uno hasta terminar en Mairin quien tampoco era consciente del interrogatorio.

– ¿Qué? – Decidió preguntar.

– Alain – Sycamore fue el primero en hablar, su tono era de regaño – Me sorprende que no le tengas regalo a Mairin por las fechas.

Entonces comprendió el por qué de esas miradas, otra vez el tema de antes, aunque el profesor era más consciente de la _intención_ del chico a darle un regalo, se notaba decepcionado al enterarse de que finalmente no lo hizo. Para esta altura del día – o noche, ya es bastante tarde en Kalos - sólo quería que el bendito San Valentín terminase de una vez por todas.

– Si le doy algo o no a Mairin es mi problema, usted no tiene por qué enterarse profesor. – Se cruzó de bazos, haciendo hincapié en que seguía sin estar a gusto con el tema, mucho menos estar frente a tanta gente.

– Es el día del amor y la amistad – Aclaró innecesariamente Steven, de paso lanzando la sutileza a otra región – Y ustedes van perfectos con ambas palabras.

– No necesito regalos para saber que Alain me aprecia – Respondió Mairin saliendo a la defensa.

– Aun así sería un bonito detalle, ¿no Mairin? – Pregunto, con una notable insinuación, Sophie.

– Bueno, sí, pero… – Trató de argumentar Mairin.

– Suficiente con el tema – Cortó la conversación Alain.

El profesor notó su fastidio y decidió que ya era suficiente, seguir con el interrogatorio provocaría que el chico desistiera de acompañarlos al show y de paso que se enfadara con todos ahí. Hasta podrían largarse los dos al día siguiente sin avisar, por qué Alain puede estar molesto con ellos pero no dejaría a Mairin detrás en su viaje.

Después de todo, le prometió que encontrarían la Charizardita X juntos.

– Los fuegos artificiales de Luminalia van a comenzar. – Y con eso llamó la atención de los presentes – ¿Podemos irnos ya?

Sycamore caminó hasta la puerta guardando las llaves en uno de sus bolsillos, le ofreció el brazo a Sophie y con eso el grupo pudo salir del laboratorio por fin.

Por el humor de Alain, el grupo lo dejó un par de pasos atrás, siendo acompañado por Mairin que por poco y no se reía en su cara por lo de antes, había tratado de evadir el tema y no quería que la señorita Sophie se entrometiera demasiado en eso, su relación con Alain era cosa de ellos.

– Sabes que no lo hacen con mala intensión – Comentó Mairin aprovechando la distancia entre el grupo y ellos.

– Sé con qué intenciones lo hacen – Le contestó él.

– Si – Mairin ríe, aunque no muy animada – Son muy obvios con eso.

Alain miró de reojo a la entrenadora, ella mantenía su mirada apuntando al suelo, seguramente reflexionando todo el tema que implicaba san Valentín y por un momento pensó si todo esto significaba que ella sí quería algún regalo de su parte.

– ¿De verdad no quieres...? – Tuvo que volver a pensar.

– Ya deja el tema. – Ella también parecía estar cansada de lo mismo.

– Trato hecho.

En cuando llegaron a la plaza, el grupo buscó un lugar en donde se apreciara bien la torre y el pequeño escenario. Como en cada fecha festiva, Ciudad Luminalia lo convertía en una celebración llena de luces y colores gracias a su líder de gimnasio y la colaboración de los ciudadanos. No había excepción alguna a esta regla colectiva, siendo su principal atracción la bella Torre Prisma.

– ¡Mairin!

Desde una de las esquinas de la Torre Prisma, una pequeña niña de cabello rubio levantaba ambas manos con euforia al ver a la chica. Mairin se alejó a prisa del grupo para saludarla, fue seguida a paso lento por Alain.

– ¡Bonnie! Ha pasado mucho tiempo – La entrenadora abrazó a la pequeña como saludo.

– Tu viajas mucho, no te pasas a saludar – Ella recibió el abrazo con gusto.

– Supe que estas consiguiendo medallas – Esta vez fue Clemont – ¿Cuando nos toca a nosotros?

– Espero que pronto.

– Aun le falta entrenamiento – _Aportó_ Alain colocando su codo sobre la cabeza de la chica para molestarla un poco.

– ¡Pero aprendo rápido! – Se defendió, quitando el brazo del chico

– Eso lo decido yo – Reclamó Alain, pues más que aprender rápido ella es muy testaruda con su propio entrenamiento.

– Después de su debate tan interesante – Interrumpió esta vez Bonnie – ¡Se sorprenderán con lo que hizo mi hermano para la fecha!

– No es para tanto, y tuve mucha ayuda de parte del los ciudadanos.

La pequeña regaño a su hermano por tanta humildad, dando paso a otro pequeño debate ahora entre ellos, dejando de lado al par de entrenadores. Se despidieron de ellos y volvieron con el grupo a esperar el espectáculo.

Estaban en primera fila, y es seguro que toda la ciudad estaba presente en la plaza central de Ciudad Luminalia para admirar el show de luces. El líder de gimnasio y su hermana estaban listos para comenzar el espectáculo.

Las luces se apagaron, dejando todo a oscuras, para esa hora de la noche las estrellas, que eran opacadas por la iluminación de la ciudad, ahora reinaban sobre las cabezas de la ciudad.

Una pequeña explosión salió desde la punta de la Torre Prisma, lo que mantuvo las miradas sobre el cielo hasta que el primer fuego artificial explotó en el firmamento formando un Luvdisc, un segundo estruendo trajo a la pareja del mismo pokémon pero en dorado.

– Esto es mejor que el año pasado – Comentó Sophie cerca de Sycamore, disfrutando del espectáculo.

Pluse y Minun fueron los siguientes en aparecer en el cielo, fue cuando las luces de las equinas de la plaza se iluminaron de un cálido tono amarillo-anaranjado. Otra pareja de pokémon, un Alomomola y un Lumineon, junto a las luces del centro de la plaza ahora de un tono más cercano al naranjo.

Una pareja de Slurpuff se formaron esta vez, dejando que las luces de la primera planta de la Torre Prisma de tonos rojos-anaranjados.

La gente alrededor se envolvía en el mágico ambiente, que se mezclaba con el show.

Con cada luz que se encendía de tonos cálidos, con cada figura formada por los fuegos artificiales, los gritos de asombro de intensificaban, los aplausos se contagiaban y las ansias por ver hasta donde llegaba este espectáculo aumentaban.

Illuminse y Volbeat fueron los protagonistas a la vez que las luces del segundo piso de la torre se volvían rojas.

Mairin tomó el brazo de Alain, completamente concentrada en las luces y los efectos, maravillada por los pokémon que aparecían en los cielos. Alain se mantuvo quieto de la sorpresa hasta quedarse mirando como los colores de los fuegos artificiales y las luces de la plaza se reflejaban en los ojos de Mairin.

Gallede y Gardevoir adornaron los cielos de Kalos, el rojo de las luces de la siguiente planta de la torre fue de un fucsia fuerte. Más aplausos del publico, la sonrisa de satisfacción de Clemont junto a la emocionada cara de Bonnie daban precedentes de que todo estaba por dar su ultima sorpresa.

Dos explosiones más fuertes que partieron de la base de la torre, dejaron un camino de brillos, las miradas siguieron muy atentas su dirección, otro par de explosiones las acompañó, formando en el cielo la figura completa de un Sylveon y un Umbreon chocando sus frentes.

Dos pisos de la torre se encendieron de un rosa menos fuerte que el anterior, pero igual de luminoso, siendo uno de ellos el que parpadeaba, una música comenzó a escucharse desde la torre, una melodía suave y armoniosa interpretada por lo que parecían ser instrumentos de viento pero quienes son más expertos en el tema saben que son sonidos de una orquesta pokémon.

Múltiples explosiones ensordecieron los oídos de los presentes, salían de la base de la torre y de la punta, varios colores se mezclaron en el cielo y poco a poco las ventanas de los últimos tres pisos se encendían de tonos rosas más claros llegando al blanco.

El cielo mantenía sus estrellas, de igual forma que las chispas de la pólvora y sus colores parpadeaban al ritmo de la música y las ventanas que de a poco quedaron iluminadas en su totalidad.

Un apagón de toda la torre que provocó un grito colectivo de sorpresa, fue de tan solo un minuto, en el que las orillas de la torre prisma se iluminaron a la vez de un tono blanco. Partiendo desde el primer piso de la torre, piso tras piso se fue encendiendo seguido, para terminar con una pequeña explosión en la punta que en cuanto se expandió en el cielo se formaron los rostros de los Meowstic – macho y hembra – desapareciendo dos minutos después, opacados por los tres faroles con luz rosa que se encendieron en la punta del gimnasio.

En ese mismo instante, Alain sintió como ella daba un paso hacia adelante, moviendo su brazo. La miró y en sus ojos ya no solo estaban aquellos colores, había un brillo, uno que pudo reconocer, un brillo que delataba su emoción y sus ansias por algo.

– Alain – Pudo escuchar, los aplausos de la gente, los gritos de alabanza y el movimiento tras el termino del espectáculo hicieron que fuese más difícil oírlo. – Ya sé que pokémon quiero.

Se agachó hasta su altura, curioso y expectante, ella aun no le miraba, el cielo parecía más interesante que él.

– Un Meowstic – Le dijo volteando a verlo, y el brillo de la torre Prisma fue opacada completamente por ella – Quiero atrapar un Meowstic.

El ambiente con luces y adornos cursis daban un escenario maravilloso, pero las ansias por un nuevo compañero en el equipo, sus ojos apuntando directamente a él con su centelleante mirada, y la cercanía que se permitieron en ese instante bloquearon su mente.

Se olvido que estaban en primera fila de un espectáculo, en la ciudad más repleta de gente en esa fecha, con suficiente luz como para iluminar un estadio de liga regional. Omitió que la mayoría de personas ahí conocen su rostro, que el profesor, Sophie o Steven los miraban desde una distancia prudente.

Como si desde hace tiempo lo esperara, se acercó un poco más a ella, apartó con suavidad la boina de su cabeza junto a unos mechones de cabello rojizo de su frente. Sentía la mirada de confusión sobre si, pero algo en ella le insistía que siguiera.

Ella le había pillado con la guardia baja, lo provocó, lo incitó y no puede resistirse ante la oportunidad que le ofreció en bandeja de plata. ¿Podía decir no a que ella le mirase de esa manera?

Con sumo cuidado, al igual que un tesoro, posó sus labios sobre su frente, parecido a tocar los pétalos de una rosa, haciendo una leve presión sobre ella que duró menos de un minuto.

Segundos en los que el corazón de Mairin se detuvo, y con fuerza volvió a latir al ritmo de la melodía de la Torre Prisma, con calma, acompasado, siendo lo único que escuchaba en ese momento.

Los aplausos se oían lejanos, la gente se sentía como hologramas sin importancia a su alrededor. La mirada de Mairin estaba clavada esperando a que la mirada ajena volviera a ella, presionó el brazo del chico, como una demanda, necesitaba verlo directo a los ojos, en este instante, deseaba ver sus azules iris y verse reflejada en ellos.

– Alain…

La mano ajena fue quien hizo contacto y la interrumpe, la siente cálida, y con rapidez tomo la suya, guardándola en el bolsillo de su abrigo.

Pero no era lo que quería ahora.

– Feliz San Valentín – Susurró Alain.

Con el mismo tono con que dice su nombre cuando están solos, con la misma valentía de la que emplea en sus batallas, con el mismo cariño con el que sostiene su mano justo ahora. Y es cuando se da cuenta que no hay regalo material que haya deseado más que este mismo instante, donde sabe a ciencia cierta cuanto significan el uno para el otro.

Mairin queda en silencio, sabe que no puede soltar lagrimas por más feliz que le haga este momento, aunque se vea simple para otros. _Tonterías_ , puede escuchar eso de sus labios, pero es el tipo de tonterías que la hacen querer más a Alain.

– Alain – Ella exige que le mire. Él cumple, porque justo ahora no puede negarle nada.

La mira, con una timidez que aparece en el peor momento, y con la guardia baja vuelve a verse hipnotizado por su mirada, por lo luminosa que es, por lo cegado que le deja en un segundo y por lo estúpidamente atraído que se siente a seguir viendo esa luz cada que la ve.

– Feliz San Valentín, supongo – Y ella solo puede reír, siendo esa la mejor respuesta que puede dar mientras trata que los latidos rítmicos de su corazón dejen de ser tan fuertes en su cabeza.

El pequeño escenario se ilumina para dar paso a la coreografía de performer y pokémon, la música cambia de sus notas de viento a una balada romántica, más movida y juvenil. El acto de apertura para quienes quieran bailar un poco en esta fecha.

La plaza se despeja dejando a los más jóvenes para que disfruten de la música y el show de baile. Y es una buena señal para regresar al laboratorio a descansar, ya es media noche, el profesor ve oportuno retirarse, el resto le sigue.

Unos metros más atrás van Alain y Mairin, en silencio, en su propio mundo.

.

.

.

– No dudes en visitarnos cuando vuelvas a Kalos – Pronuncia alegre Sycamore, le da un apretón de manos a Steven como despedida y deseándole lo mejor.

– Será el primero en saber profesor – Agradeció el hombre.

– Debes avisarnos también, adoro ver a Metagross – Le dijo Mairin.

Steven colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de la entrenadora accediendo a su petición.

Después del desayuno, bastante temprano recibió la llamada de su padre para que volviera a Hoenn por algunos temas de la empresa y sobre un asunto en la Liga de Hoenn que debe atender en la brevedad, finalizando ya sus días libres para visitar Kalos.

– Sería lindo que llames a Aria para despedirte – Le comento Mairin. Sawyer rodó los ojos esperando que fuese un chiste. – Hablo enserio.

– Ya lo hice – Contestó a lo que ella se rió.

Sawyer accede a acompañarlo, ya no tiene mucho que hacer en Kalos y de todas formas es hora de que vuelva a su región natal y encaminar sus pasos sobre una nueva liga.

– Asegúrense de darnos la bienvenida cuando nosotros lleguemos a Kalos – Alain extendió la mano hacia Steven quien la estrechó con gusto.

– Más les vale ir.

– Podríamos enfrentarnos los cuatro en una batalla doble allá en Hoenn – Propuso Sawyer, muy entusiasmado con la idea.

– ¡Ah! Eso suena genial – Apoyo Mairin.

– Como les gusta esto de meterse en batallas – Suspiró Alain.

– Me parece divertido, nuestra ultima batalla no tuvo un final – Rió Steven.

La conversación no duró mucho, y ya con la promesa de una batalla doble con el reencuentro en la región de Hoenn, Steven y Sawyer se despidieron de los entrenadores, el profesor y las asistentes.

Aunque no son los únicos que parten de ciudad Luminalia ese día. Alain y Mairin ya habían descansado lo suficiente y Sycamore finalizó por fin – después de posponerlo por capricho – de revisar los informes, con información renovada de otros entrenadores que trabajan junto a la pokedex pudo localizar algunos puntos en Kalos con posibles Mega piedras.

– Llamen de vez en cuando – Les advirtió el profesor.

Ya estaban en la puerta, tanto Alain como Mairin están listos para partir, en busca de más mega piedras y medallas.

– Cada que paremos en un centro pokémon – Aseguró Mairin, colocándose la mochila al hombro.

– Aunque casi no los visitamos – Añadió Alain, con un pequeño tono de burla.

– Por favor – Rogó el profesor – No le contagies esa mala costumbre a Mairin.

– ¿Costumbre?

– La de no llamar seguido – Ahora sonaba a regaño – Quiero saber como les va en su viaje.

– Trataré. – Fue lo que pudo contestar ella para calmar el lado paterno de Sycamore.

– ¿Sólo trataras? – Dijo decepcionado, Mairin sólo ríe.

– Pierdo la noción de tiempo cuando viajamos. – Le confiesa ella y se para al lado de Alain.

– Ah…

– Bien – Interrumpió Alain abrochándose el banano a la cintura – Más te vale que no se te olvide nada.

– Todo está en la mochila – Aseguró Mairin – ¡Chespie, vamos!

Chespie, que antes estaba en el patio del laboratorio despidiéndose de sus antiguos amigos, aparece por el pasillo. Mairin le extiende la mano para que su amiga se suba en su hombro.

– Ya estamos listas.

– Nos vemos profesor – Se despidió finalmente Alain haciendo una señal con la cabeza.

– Llámenme – Fue su ultimo comentario mientras se despedía de ellos.

– No prometemos nada – Ella se despide con la mano al igual que Chespie en su hombro.

El profesor suspira, a sabiendas de que eso era una típica respuesta de ella. Ya era tarde como para que no se contagiara con ciertas costumbres de Alain, ya de por si ambos se influenciaban mucho en su manera de ver las cosas.

Ve como dos de los entrenadores que más le han ayudado en su trabajo se marchan hacia su propio camino, quién sabe por cuanto tiempo esta vez.

– ¿Ya se marcharon? – Pregunta Sophie al verlo entrar nuevamente a la oficina.

– Si – Le contesta y se sienta en su silla, aun tiene trabajo que hacer – Parece que tenían prisa por reanudar su viaje.

– Tal vez – Apoya ella, aunque una vaga idea se le cruza por la mente – O prefieren estar solos.

– ¿Y eso?

Sophie le mira largos segundos alzando una ceja, no quiere decirlo pues, a su ver, es muy obvio que Alain y Mairin se sentían presionados por parte de ellos. Sycamore se queja y vuelve a su escritorio.

– Deja que avancen a su propio ritmo.

– Lo sé...

* * *

(*) ¿Les comenté sobre mi headcanon de que Mairin y Aria son hermanas? ¿No? Pues eso…

(**) Y… ¿Alguien le dije alguna vez que me gustan mucho las crack shipps? La de pokémon (hetero) que me gusta mucho el el Sawyer/Aria, que (creo) no tiene nombre. De todas formas shippeo a Sawyer con Steven y con Ash. Sawyer es shippeable…

(***) Otro Headcanon, es que Mairin recolectará medallas mientras buscan la Charizardita X en Kalos y así ella se hace más fuerte pues de igual manera quiere poder cuidar de Alain.

Espero les haya gustado este especial ;)


End file.
